


For Your Consideration

by phlintandsteel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel
Summary: For the prompt from perletwo: Bucky masturbating with the metal arm.





	For Your Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perletwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took me so long. It kept fighting me, but I finally managed to get enough inspiration to get something down. I hope you enjoy it!

For a lot of various reasons, Bucky doesn’t travel outside the U.S. unless it’s an Avengers emergency.  Partly because of the metal arm not being the easiest thing to get through customs, partly because his passport identifies him as being 96 years old.  While legitimate, it’s laughable, and not everyone worldwide is familiar with the “Bucky Barnes” story.

 

So when Tony has to go on a vital, _imperative_ that he be there business trip to Mumbai, Bucky stays behind rather than delay him for hours while they try to convince security that no, he can’t remove it, the arm is _attached_ to him.  

 

Tony doesn’t know if it’s better or worse that he’s entirely alone on the trip.  If Pepper were here, he could at least complain to her about the unfairness of his super secret former-spy boyfriend not being internationally recognized.  No one pesters _Tony_ about removing the arc reactor, because they _know_ Tony Stark is Ironman.  But on the other hand, Pepper wouldn’t be sympathetic to his plight at all, especially after he _accidentally_ blew off his last board meeting to blow Bucky for 45 minutes.  

 

He just tends to lose track of time while Bucky’s cock is in him, so sue him…

 

When Tony finally gets done being Tony Stark™ for the meeting, and gets checked in and up to his penthouse suite at the hotel, he berates himself.  “If you were a real genius, you’d have come up with a cure for jet lag by now,” he sighs, “J, what time is it in New York?”

 

“It is currently 2:53 am in New York.  However, Sergeant Barnes left a recorded...message...for you to view upon inquiring,” JARVIS informs him.  

 

“Yeah?  Go ahead and hit play,” Tony says, laying his watch on the bedside table to it can project Bucky’s message.  Tony is actually looking down, unlacing his shoe, when the video starts.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky’s voice is low and sultry, which catches Tony’s attention right away.  He shifts his gaze upward immediately, and is rewarded with the sight of Bucky standing completely naked in front of the camera, already erect and lazily stroking himself.  With his metal hand.

 

“Hey…” Tony replies, forgetting momentarily that this is a recording.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous, babe,” Bucky grins, like he knows exactly how the sight of his metal fingers doing naughty things short circuits Tony’s brain.  

 

“You can’t even see me right now, you’re a recording,” Tony pouts and praises him all at once.  He may be becoming just a tad predictable, or maybe Bucky just knows him that well, because the recorded Bucky says, “You’re gorgeous no matter what you’re doin’, or what you’re wearin’, sweetheart.”

 

Tony is already getting hard just from watching the play of light gleaming off metal plates as they make their rhythmic motions.  And, you know, his naked boyfriend too.

 

“I’m imaginin’ you in that one piece, skin tight bodysuit you wear under the armor right now.  I don’t even need a picture, ‘cause I’ve got that shit memorized,” Bucky practically purrs, “It’s ingrained into my fucking brain.  If I’m lucky, it’ll be the last thing that flashes before my eyes when I die. God knows there’s got to be an entire choir of angels singin’ praises over the way it molds to your ass.”

 

Tony has his remaining shoe off, pants down, and dick out in record time, letting Bucky’s voice wash over him as the sight of that metal fist pumping up and down keeps him zeroed in on the projection.  

 

“When I touch myself like this, with this hand, these fingers, the ones you made for me,” Bucky continues, “It’s almost like you’re here touchin’ me yourself.”

 

Tony groans as Bucky briefly lets go of his dick to reach down and cup his balls, rolling them and tugging on them a little.  He can see the shine left behind by the lube Bucky must be using.

 

“Your beautiful, talented hands made this one, and now I get to carry a part of you with me wherever I go.  I get to have your hand on me any time I want,” Bucky grins, going back to gripping his dick by the base. He gives it a few half strokes that are entirely for the camera, showing off the flare of his head and glands.  Then he tightens his fist a little and goes back to full, long strokes that engulf the head too, making his hips kant forward a little as he thrusts into the metal appendage.

 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking talented, babe, I could never have touched myself before,” Bucky moans, picking up the pace.  “It’s fucking amazing, the smoothness of the metal, the way it always starts out cool, but then warms up. I bet you could make it so a couple of my fingers vibrate too, couldn’t you?” Bucky says with a sultry confidence.  “Then I could send you videos of them up my ass instead. Just somethin’ to think about,” Bucky says, following his challenge up with a groan and an increase in speed.

 

“First thing I’m goin’ to do when you get back,” Bucky says, pumping himself furiously now, “Is push you up against the wall, with your ass against my dick, and run these metal fingers over your cock until you come in your pants for me.”

 

Tony comes all over himself right then as he watches Bucky spurt ropes of white come over his hand and wrist, purposefully keeping the angle so that it will land back on his metal arm.  While he’s still stroking himself through the come down, Bucky looks right into the camera and says, “Hurry home, Tony.”

 

What’s a little violation of international airspace when you’re under orders like that?

  
  
  
  



End file.
